


always so far off

by Nanina



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, anxiety medication, guys im gonna warn you this gets very very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanina/pseuds/Nanina
Summary: Virgil seemed off for the past few weeks. The rest of the sides investigate, leading to a discovery they wish they had known before it was too late.





	always so far off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this is my first fanfiction on this site, so this is mostly a tester/practice write. Its written on my iPad at like two am, so...um... I guess enjoy? This is gonna get pretty angsty, guys!
> 
> Warnings for chapter: lots of angst, mentions of pills, crying.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Patton was worried.

Or, not worried. He was freaking out. He knew that was Virgil's job, but it was the fact that it wasn't Virgil being worried about the situation at hand that had Patton scrambling around like a mouse.

Thomas had just been told some very unpleasant news from one of his friends, one that usually would've provoked something in Virgil, but there was nothing. The more Patton tried talking to Virgil the more distant the latter became. 

He had been like that for days.

He even tried getting Roman to annoy him, something that usually would have been easy.

Nothing.

He tried getting help from Logan, the most logically thinking side (of course), to try and find out why Virgil was being so... blank.

The best theory they came up with was lack of sleep, but (sadly) Patton knew Virgil has had many sleepless nights, and this had never occurred previously.

Thomas didn't seem to be any help to his cause whatsoever, and Patton had to literally drag him to the Mindscape to prove to him that something was wrong with his anxiety. Thomas just shrugged it off and mumbled something about something. Patton wasn't listening, since all he could see was that Virgil now had a glimmer of either two different emotions.

Fear or anger. Probably both.

It was gone before he could get a good enough look at him, though.

\-----  
Roman hadn't noticed anything off about anything until Patton tried to get him to annoy Virgil. Patton, being he closet thing to a Parent in the Mindscape, had never wanted anything relatively bad to happen to any of the sides. That list included calling each other mean names.

Which is why, when Patton flew into his room without knocking (the only knocking he did was knocking over some of Roman's things), which was very unusual in the first place, and a look at Patton's desperate face told him that he needed to listen to whatever was about to be said.

He did comply, and when he saw Virgil sitting there, a blank expression on his face, seemingly no thoughts or emotion whatsoever, he immediately decided he would try to get Panic! At The Everywhere to at least respond to what he was saying, since apparently Patton had no luck.

He tried. Patton cried. It was not a fun day for anyone in the Mindscape.

Pushing it aside, Roman focused on making everything comfortable for Virgil while he was in his... predicament. He propped up pillows, wrapped blankets around him, even hoping for the slightest smile or eye twitch, to let Roman know he was actually staring at Virgil, and not just a copy, or some robot.

Still, the seemingly lifeless Virgil sat there, looking at nothing, acting like nothing, saying nothing.

It had not been a nice few days for Roman.

\--------

Logan had been feeling different.

No, not feeling, although that word might work.

Logan had been feeling different, and, for the record, he noticed the other sides seemingly shared the same thoughts as him.

Except Virgil. God knows what happened to him.

Logan is just sitting in his room, when it feels like time has stopped for a few seconds, then resumes, but something had been changed.

In this case, Virgil. Only Thomas seems to know what happened to him, but he wasn't willing to share with the others. Patton was absolutely infuriated, and he never gets that way. Roman looked utterly disappointed. Thomas looked guilty, and Logan was going to figure out why.

It was late one night when Logan allowed himself to be in the outside world. Thomas looked a little- he pulls out a notecard- 'shook' at his arrival, but shrugged and thought nothing of it, returning back to his show.

Logan sighed in relief, then began exploring the house, looking for anything that could have-

No.

Logan shuts his eyes, then calls quietly for Patton and Roman. Roman looks a little disheveled, while Patton hugs a large cat stuffed animal. 

"What, Logan- oh my-" Roman gasps, putting a hand over his mouth in shock. Patton shares almost the same face, tears starting to roll down his face silently.

Logan nods, putting his head down.

"Thomas has been taking anxiety pills."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this was going to be a oneshot, but I was too tired to write anything else. So, um, yay, cliffhanger ;-;
> 
> I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, I'll try to get it written and posted soon.
> 
> Oh btw I'm not usually good with fluff and such, so yeeeahhh angst... sorry if you're not into that stuff.
> 
> Welp, gbye guys! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for future stories, feel free to ask in the comments!


End file.
